The present invention relates to a duct system and method for assembling same.
In certain air-handling systems such as those found in food processing facilities, there is a need for duct air-handling systems which are made from fabric and which may be suspended from ceilings or overhead structures. These fabric duct systems carry air-conditioning for the facilities. However, because of sanitation requirements, it is necessary to be able to disassemble or fold up these duct handling system for cleaning the facilities in which they are mounted, and also for cleaning the ducts themselves.
Therefore a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved duct system and method of assembling same.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved duct system which can be suspended on a rail and which can be easily folded or removed from the rail for cleaning.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved duct system which minimizes areas where dirt and bacteria can collect so as to maximize the sanitation of the system.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved duct system and method for assembling same which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.